


Leave A Message

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock is a little (okay, a lot) drunk and has something he wants to get off his chest.





	Leave A Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from elennemigo -- "Fuck, I'm so in love with you. I don't think you understand just how much!"

_“This is Molly.”_

“Molly! My Molly! It’s Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.”

_“Leave a message at the beep!”_

Sherlock groaned. “Bloody voicemail. Molly, I’m at … some dingy little pub. I didn’t bother retaining the name of it. I’ve had a few pints. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that … that … fuck, what was I saying? Fuck, I’m so in love with you. I don’t think you understand just how much! I love your morbid sense of humor and the fact that you can and will kick my arse when I get out of line. Speaking of arses, I love yours, it’s so … pert. Just like your-”

“That’s enough, mate,” John said as he took the mobile out of Sherlock’s hand. “Molly, he’ll call you back when he’s sober, which considering how many pints he drank, probably won’t be until next Tuesday.” He disconnected the call then gave the phone back to a pouting Sherlock.

“That was rude,” Sherlock muttered.

“And telling Molly’s voicemail what you think of her body while the rest of the pub can hear isn’t?”

“Hmph.” His lower lip stuck out even more as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, reminding John of his toddler daughter.

“Right. Time to call it a night while you’re still upright.” He paid for their drinks then guided Sherlock, who was waxing not so eloquently about Molly’s hair, into a cab.

Sherlock woke the next morning to the mother of all hangovers. Once he was able to focus his bleary eyes on his mobile, he read the latest text.

**Your arse is pretty good too. ;) Call me when you’re feeling human again. Molly <3**

Despite his pounding head, Sherlock grinned. _I have the best girlfriend in the world._


End file.
